We wish you a Merry Christmas!
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !
1. Jour n1

**Titre :** _We wish you a Merry Christmas!_

**Langue :** Français

* * *

**Principe :** Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !

* * *

**Jour n°1**

**Vendredi 12 décembre 2014**

**« Captain Christmas »**

* * *

Tony sifflotait gaiement tout en s'affairant à la tâche dans son atelier. Le son habituel des chansons d'AC/DC, qui semblait chaque fois vouloir défoncer les bafles par lesquelles il sortait, avait été remplacé par des cantiques de Noël ou d'anciens tubes traitant de la même période de l'année. L'objet de son attention était caché derrière un rideau blanc, et lui même s'était presque entièrement caché derrière ce rideau afin de bien voir ce qu'il faisait.

C'est dans cette atmosphère plutôt joyeuse que Steve rentra dans l'atelier. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le changement musical, et il en fut profondément étonné. Depuis quand Tony Stark arrivait-il à travailler sans le son assourdissant de son groupe préféré ?

La seconde fut le sourire chaleureux que lui offrit Tony en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Alors, mon cher Cap, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à t'aventurer dans les méandres de la Tour ?

Steve le considéra un instant avec une expression de surprise peinte sur son visage, avant de répondre.

\- Il se trouve que je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon bouclier ni sur mon uniforme. Aurais-tu une idée d'où ils seraient passés ?

Tony se retourna vers son travail.

\- C'est étrange que tu viennes me voir pour une histoire d'affaires égarées, Cap. Je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe chaque jour dans la Tour.

Il s'interrompit, repassa la tête derrière le large rideau blanc, et tritura quelque chose pendant quelques instants.

\- Cependant, il se trouve que je sais parfaitement où sont passées tes affaires, reprit Tony.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouaip. Attends juste une petite minute.

Tony se dépêtra du rideau, avant d'en attraper un bord. Il le tira sur toute sa longueur, dévoilant ce qui se cachait derrière.

Steve écarquilla les yeux. Son bouclier était entouré d'une guirlande électrique. Son costume était posé sur un mannequin, et était recouvert de guirlandes colorées. Sur son casque trônait fièrement un bonnet de Père Noël.

\- TADAAA ! s'exclama joyeusement Tony.

Steve se tourna vers lui, le regard blasé.

\- Quoi ? Y a un problème, Cap ? Mon petit cadeau ne te fait pas plaisir ? s'inquiéta le génie.

\- Si, si, il est très bien ton cadeau, le rassura le Super Soldat. Ça me fait plaisir de constater que tu as réussi à laisser tes armures de côté pendant un moment pour te consacrer à ce travail. Je trouve d'ailleurs que ces guirlandes sont du plus bel effet sur mon costume.

Tony fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu.

\- Bah alors, si ça te plaît tant que ça, pourquoi t'as pas l'air si content que ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu t'es à nouveau rendu saoul et écouté des chansons de Noël ? lui demanda Steve.

Tony poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Oui, ça se pourrait, marmonna-t-il.

Steve se fendit lui aussi d'un soupir, et s'avança vers Tony. Il entoura ses épaules de son bras musclé.

\- Si tu me promets de ne plus jamais le faire, alors j'accepte de me promener dans la Tour avec ce costume et ce bouclier personnalisés.

Tony leva vivement la tête vers lui, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une joie enfantine.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Sérieusement, Cap ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais offert pour Noël.

Le génie eut un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, que le blond lui rendit.

\- Alors, ça marche, lui accorda le brun. T'es bien plus sympa qu'Hawkeye, ajouta-t-il naïvement. Il n'a jamais voulu se servir de ses flèches agrémentées de clochettes.

Pour toute réponse, Cap l'attira dans ses bras pour une étreinte fraternelle.

* * *

**Petites notes de l'auteur :** Naaaah, c'est trop choupi * 0 *

C'est vaguement basé sur un fanart, alors si vous l'avez déjà vu vous avez certainement saisi les petites ressemblances. ;)

**Suggestion de musique :** _Calls Me Home_ de Shannon LaBrie.


	2. Jour n2

**Jour n°2**

**Samedi 13 décembre 2014**

**« Avengers Fondue »**

* * *

Un vent glacial balayait continuellement les rues de New York, et la neige avait même commencé à tomber depuis la veille.

Pour contrer cette vague de froid, Bruce et Natasha avaient eu une petite idée qui pourrait ravir les Avengers.

C'est pour cela qu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur les bras chargés. Clint les regarda avec surprise.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec tous ces sacs ?

\- On a fait quelques petites courses, répondit mystérieusement Natasha.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez ramené ? Des armes ? Des instruments de laboratoire ? railla Hawkeye.

\- Top secret, fit Bruce. Interdiction de rentrer dans la cuisine pour le moment.

\- Sinon quoi ? se moqua Clint.

\- Sinon un certain géant vert pourrait décider de venir vous rendre visite, lui rétorqua le scientifique.

Cela eut le don de faire taire Clint. Pour le moment.

**xOxOx**

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur les visages curieux des Avengers. Ils s'étaient attroupés devant la pièce interdite, dans l'espoir de glaner quelques indices à propos de ce qu'ils s'y préparait. Sauf qu'ils n'en savaient toujours pas plus qu'il y a une heure.

\- C'est prêt, les informa Natasha.

Les super-héros se bousculèrent presque. C'était à celui qui rentrerait le premier. Bien sûr, Captain America ne prit pas part à cette bousculade.

Le troupeau s'immobilisa bientôt devant la longue table de la cuisine. Sur celle-ci trônaient une douzaine de baguettes de pain, ainsi qu'un nombre impressionnant d'assiettes dans lesquelles étaient disposés des dés de fromage.

\- Je crois savoir ce que l'on va manger ce soir, fit Tony.

\- Et c'est ? l'interrogea Bruce.

\- Une fondue savoyarde.

Sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi, Steve rougit subitement.

\- Hey Cap, t'as un problème ? s'exclama le génie.

Encore plus rouge d'embarras (si c'était possible), Captain lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien. Tony ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Ce fut Clint qui mit le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Mon pauvre Cap, je suppose que tu as confondu le plat traditionnel de la fondue et son côté plus sexuel !

Steve donnait l'impression qu'il ferait tout pour s'enterrer immédiatement dans le sol de la cuisine, si seulement ça pouvait le soustraire aux regards de ses camarades. Il murmura un « oui » d'une voix haut perchée, et se cacha la tête entre ses mains.

Tony partit dans un énorme fou rire, bientôt suivi par Clint et Natasha. Bruce se contenta d'un sourire, et Thor ne semblait pas trop comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Cap finit par s'enfuir de la pièce, trop honteux de lui-même. Bruce lui courut après pour le rassurer, lui expliquer que ce n'était pas grave, que Tony allait se moquer de lui pendant peut-être une semaine après ça mais qu'après tout le monde aurait oublié ce moment où le trop innocent Steve Rogers avait eu des pensées déplacées.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** _The First Avenger_ aura ma peau. Franchement, quelle idée stupide de la part d'Howard Stark de proposer une fondue à Peggy Carter sous les yeux de Steve ! Après, le pauvre chéri y fait référence plus loin dans le film et c'est la porte ouverte aux délires de fans.

**Suggestion de musique :** _Run_ de Snow Patrol.


	3. Jour n3

**Jour n°3**

**Dimanche 14 décembre 2014**

**« Ne touche plus à rien ! »**

* * *

Un jour, Steve est venu voir Tony dans son atelier, tout tremblotant et se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son bouclier.

\- Heu... Tony...

\- Oui, Cap ?

\- J'ai accidentellement cassé mon téléphone.

Tony avait soupiré, demandé à Captain de lui donner le téléphone cassé, et réussit miraculeusement à le réparer.

**xOxOx**

Un jour, Steve est venu voir Tony dans son atelier, tout tremblotant, les joues rouges et se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son bouclier.

\- Tony...

\- Quel est le problème cette fois-ci, Cap ?

\- J'ai très accidentellement cassé l'ordinateur.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Tony avait remonté l'escalier, s'était emparé de l'ordinateur, avait essayé toutes les réparations possibles pendant un après-midi entier, avant de finalement décréter qu'il était fichu. Ce qui mit Steve encore plus mal à l'aise si c'était possible.

**xOxOx**

Un jour, Steve est venu voir Tony dans son atelier, tout tremblotant, les joues rouges, le teint livide et se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son bouclier.

\- To... Tony, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Grhmlmlh, grogna le concerné, très occupé par la construction de sa nouvelle armure.

\- Je pense avoir très accidentellement cassé ta voiture.

Tony leva la tête, une expression de profond mécontentement sur le visage et ses yeux remplis de colère croisèrent ceux de Steve, qui essaya de se faire encore plus petit.

La voiture elle aussi était irréparable. Captain l'avait envoyé se crasher contre un mur.

**xOxOx**

Un jour, Steve est venu voir Tony dans son atelier, tout tremblotant, les joues rouges, le teint livide, apparemment au bord du malaise et se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son bouclier.

\- Tony, fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE ACCIDENTELLEMENT CASSÉ ?! hurla Tony.

\- Une de tes armures. DÉSOLÉ, désolé, désolé, désolé, déso-

\- Redis encore UNE FOIS « désolé » et je te tranche la tête, menaça le génie avec toute la hargne dont il était capable.

Steve se tassa tellement sur lui-même qu'il réussit à se planquer complètement derrière son bouclier.

**xOxOx**

Un jour, Steve est venu voir Tony dans son atelier, tout tremblotant, les joues rouges, le teint livide, apparemment au bord du malaise, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés par la terreur la plus sincère et se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière son bouclier.

\- To... commença-t-il.

\- QUOI ENCORE ?!

\- Je crois que j'ai accidentellement cassé Hawkeye.

Tony fonça au salon, et trouva le pauvre Clint étendu sur le sol, le bras droit tordu dans un angle très bizarre, du même que sa jambe gauche.

\- Aïe, gémit-il.

\- STEVE ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FOUTU PUTAIN ?

\- On... on se battait pour avoir la télécommande de la télévision. D'ailleurs, elle aussi est cassée.

\- NE TOUCHE PLUS À RIEN ! C'est bien compris ? Même, NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE RIEN OU DE PERSONNE ! Tu casses toujours tout !

Steve sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était minable.

Hawkeye fut conduit aux urgences.

**xOxOx**

Le lendemain, Tony sentit quelques remords et vint trouver Steve afin de lui présenter ses excuses.

\- Steve, commença-t-il, nerveux.

\- Oui, Tony ?

Captain n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour ma réaction disproportionnée d'hier.

Steve le regarda finalement et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- C'est plutôt à moi d'être désolé, j'ai fait mal à Clint.

\- Clint va guérir. Mais toi, tu ne semblais pas aller très bien. J'y suis allé un peu fort hier. Tu peux recommencer à toucher aux objets et approcher les gens... du moment que tu ne casses plus rien, PAR PITIÉ !

Steve baissa la tête, penaud. Mais Tony lui fit un clin d'œil, lui faisant comprendre qu'il blaguait. Alors Captain s'autorisa un sourire.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Celui-là, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Est-ce qu'il est drôle ? triste ? mignon ? C'est à vous de m'éclairer dans vos reviews. ;D

**Suggestion de musique :** _Without You_ de My Darkest Days.


	4. Jour n4

**Jour n°4**

**Lundi 15 décembre 2014**

**« Balade hivernale »**

* * *

Tony avait passé quatre jours non-stop à travailler dans son atelier. Cela avait beaucoup énervé Steve, qui était alors descendu le voir pour lui dire de sortir de là. Le brun avait longuement protesté, mais le blond avait fini par le coincer contre un mur et finalement à le faire remonter jusqu'au salon en le portant comme une princesse. Autant dire que Tony avait trouvé ça plutôt gênant.

Il ne savait pas que Steve avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher de la journée. Le grand soldat l'avait fait monter dans la salle de bains, l'avait forcé à prendre une douche, avant de lui préparer un repas copieux car l'ingénieur n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Tony ronchonnait contre ce « Captain maman-poule », qui l'empêchait de travailler, mais coopérait tout de même, comme si une force invisible le poussait à suivre les directives de son colocataire.

Une fois que Tony fut repus, Steve lui proposa une petite promenade, « histoire de te faire prendre l'air ». Toujours en train de bouder comme un enfant, le brun refusa tout net la première fois. Le blond réitéra sa demande, et après une demie-heure de dialogue, réussit à faire changer Tony d'avis.

C'est comme cela que les deux super-héros se retrouvèrent à arpenter les rues enneigées de New York. Emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux et le visage planqué derrière un énorme bonnet et une grande écharpe, les deux hommes marchaient d'un bon pas, tentant de ne pas glisser sur les quelques plaques de verglas qu'ils rencontrèrent. Tony n'avait pas fini de bouder, alors aucun mot n'était échangé.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Steve s'aperçut que Tony tremblotait de froid. Les températures négatives et le vent glacial qui soufflait ne semblaient pas convenir à l'ingénieur.

\- Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta Steve.

\- Je n'ai pas été congelé pendant 70 ans comme toi, Capsicle, railla Tony.

Steve soupira. Les moqueries étaient la marque de fabrique du brun, et il ne se gênait pas pour en user chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

\- On va se dépêcher de rentrer à la Tour, promit Steve.

Ils firent demi-tour et repartirent en direction de la Tour Avengers. Mais Tony avait du mal à avancer.

\- Mes jambes sont frigorifiées, se plaignit-il.

\- On arrive bientôt.

Steve amorça un geste pour enlever son propre manteau, dans l'intention de le donner à Tony, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

\- T'es fou ou quoi, Cap ? Garde-le, je tiens pas à devoir appeler le S.H.I.E.L.D pour qu'ils viennent te décongeler une seconde fois.

Pour toute réponse, Steve attira Tony contre lui. Peut-être que sa chaleur corporelle l'aiderait à arrêter de trembler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la Tour.

Tony se débattit.

\- Du calme, l'apaisa Steve. J'essaie de te garder au chaud du mieux que je peux, idiot.

Le brun grommela mais finit par se laisser étreindre par le Captain. C'était étonnamment confortable, constata-t-il avec surprise. Cette sensation de bien-être prit fin malheureusement très vite, car les deux hommes arrivèrent à destination, et que Steve le lâcha... presque à contre-cœur.

Tony sortit de l'ascenseur à une vitesse fulgurante et s'assit juste en face de la cheminée, dans l'idée de se réchauffer le plus vite possible.

Steve sourit, et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour leur préparer des chocolats chauds. Cette petite balade hivernale avait peut-être eu du bon, après tout...

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** À défaut de retrouver un véritable esprit de Noël avec ce nouvel OS, celui de l'hiver revient malgré tout. :)

**Suggestion de musique :** _Read All About It_ d'Emeli Sandé.


	5. Jour n5

**Jour n°5**

**Mardi 16 décembre 2014**

**« Bonhomme de neige »**

* * *

La neige était tombée en abondance toute la nuit. Le journal télévisé annonçait jusqu'à un mètre de neige dans certains secteurs de la ville, montrait des gens déblayant le monceau de poudre blanche amassée devant leur porte, et diffusait des vidéos de voitures glissant dangereusement sur le périphérique.

Les Avengers s'en fichaient pas mal. Pas qu'ils n'en avait rien à faire des personnes ne pouvant pas se rendre à leur travail à cause de toute cette neige, ce n'était pas du tout ça. Ils étaient simplement heureux comme des enfants.

Après s'être chaudement emmitouflés dans d'énormes manteaux, d'énormes bonnets et d'énormes écharpes, avoir enfilé des gants qui pourraient un tant soit peu les protéger du froid de la neige, et chaussé de grosses bottes de skieurs, ils sortirent tous dans le but de profiter à fond de leur journée.

Cela commença par une bataille de boules de neige... le tout dans les règles de l'art. Voitures, bennes, murs, tout était bon pour se mettre à couvert afin d'éviter les projectiles glacés. Tony s'en donnait à cœur joie, bombardant avec enthousiasme Steve et Thor – mieux valait éviter de s'acharner sur Natasha ou Clint, car ils auraient vite fait de ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Les deux grands blonds ripostaient avec autant de bonne humeur, ravis de pouvoir partager un bon moment entre Avengers sans qu'aucun méchant n'aie l'idée d'attaquer la ville ou une autre partie du monde.

Bientôt fatigués à force de courir dans tous les sens, les super-héros s'adonnèrent à une activité plus calme : la construction d'un bonhomme de neige. Clint eut très vite l'idée de partager le groupe en deux équipes, et de transformer ça en compétition. L'équipe qui aurait fait le plus beau bonhomme de neige gagnait le droit d'utiliser le jacuzzi toute la soirée, tandis que les autres devront se réchauffer par un passage sous la douche.

Clint, Natasha et Thor formaient l'équipe n°1, Tony, Steve et Bruce la n°2. Ils s'activèrent jusqu'à ce que la luminosité décline. Pepper fut alors appelée comme arbitre impartial afin de départager les deux créations.

L'équipe n°2 gagna haut-la-main : leur bonhomme de neige ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un pirate devançait largement son concurrent, déguisé en danseuse étoile.

**xOxOx**

Le soir venu, il était temps d'aller chercher sa récompense. Les trois hommes se glissèrent avec bonheur dans l'eau chaude. Tony profita de cette petite pause pour tweeter les photos qu'il avait prises des deux bonshommes de neige, en insistant particulièrement sur le leur – forcément, parce que c'était le grand gagnant.

Bruce sortit le premier du jacuzzi. Il devait faire ses exercices de yoga avant d'aller se coucher. Tony et Steve restèrent ainsi tous les deux.

\- C'était sympa comme journée, tu ne trouves pas ? commença le brun.

\- C'était la meilleure journée que j'ai passée avec l'équipe, lui assura le blond. On devrait faire des activités comme celles-là plus souvent.

\- Il suffisait d'en parler. Je pense qu'on devrait trouver assez d'idées pour passer des soirées sympas jusqu'à la fin du mois, voire même plus, et le tout sans tomber deux fois sur les mêmes.

\- Tu proposerais quoi ?

-Je sais pas... Le premier truc qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est une soirée cinéma, avec pourquoi pas un marathon Star Wars ou de n'importe quelle autre grosse saga cinématographique. Sinon, je pensais aussi au strip-poker, mais je pense pas que ce serait à ton goût.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Steve, qui ne saisissait apparemment pas le concept du jeu, Tony expliqua.

\- On joue une partie de poker normale, sauf que chaque fois que quelqu'un perd, il doit se débarrasser d'un de ses vêtements... jusqu'à se retrouver en sous-vêtements, évidemment. Quoique, on pourrait aller plus loin...

Steve était devenu aussi rouge qu'un bonnet de Père Noël.

\- Je plaisante, Capsicle, je pense qu'on peut en rester à juste se retrouver en slip.

Le blond détourna les yeux.

\- Je vois que ça te dérange, se moqua Tony. Pourtant, ça revient à être aussi habillé que maintenant. Tu n'as pas l'air si gêné de te promener en maillot de bain.

Le brun s'interrompit quelques instants.

\- Moi, en tout cas, ça ne me dérange pas de te voir comme ça, finit-il par dire, le regard lourd de sous-entendus. Au contraire, t'es plutôt plaisant à regarder.

Steve était si mal à l'aise que Tony se demandait s'il n'allait pas s'enfuir. Alors, avant que l'autre homme ne décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette, il plongea sur les lèvres du blond.

Surpris par ce baiser, Steve regarda Tony comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé à côté de la première. Ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, et il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'ingénieur. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il embrassa Tony.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, bercés à la fois par l'eau chaude et les bras de l'autre...

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** À force de les intégrer dans tous mes OS, il fallait bien que j'écrive un véritable Stony. * 0 *

**Suggestion de musique :** _A Thousand Miles_ de Boyce Avenue.


	6. Jour n6

**Jour n°6**

**Mercredi 17 décembre 2014**

**« Branche de gui »**

* * *

Natasha avait décidé de décorer la Tour pour Noël. Personne ne s'y était opposé, car il était assez déconseillé de contredire la rousse. Même Tony n'avait rien voulu dire, pourtant c'était lui le propriétaire de ladite Tour.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger pour le repas de midi, les décorations y étaient déjà présentes. Une crèche de Noël trônait sur le buffet, entourée de bougies. Des guirlandes étaient accrochées sur les murs, et une branche de gui flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accroché du gui sur _mon_ plafond ? lui demanda Tony avec une once d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Parce que ça fait partie des traditions, lui répondit nonchalamment Natasha en haussant les épaules.

Après avoir contemplé quelques instants la branche, chacun se dirigea vers la table. Au milieu du boucan provoqué par le raclement des chaises sur le sol, couplé avec les conversations, la rousse passa discrètement derrière Clint et lui mit la main aux fesses. Interloqué, il se retourna vers elle, tandis qu'elle affichait un air d'innocence sur son visage.

\- J'avais simplement très envie de faire ça, se justifia-t-elle dans un murmure.

Clint s'assit à une distance raisonnable de Natasha. Allez savoir ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire au cours du repas. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais ils étaient quand même entourés de leurs amis !

Ils bavardèrent gaiement tout en engloutissant la choucroute que Bruce et Steve avait préparée. À la fin du repas, ils se levèrent tous en même temps pour aller admirer le sapin que Natasha avait installé dans le salon pendant la matinée. Lorsque cette dernière passa à proximité de lui, Clint se mit sur ses gardes, mais elle n'eut pas le moindre geste déplacé envers lui... et il ne savait pas s'il en était soulagé ou mécontent.

Tony s'approcha de lui, et lui glissa à voix basse :

\- Tasha devait penser que personne remarquerait sa main sur tes fesses tout à l'heure, mais j'ai tout vu.

Clint rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- T'inquiètes, j'en parlerais pas, c'est pas mes oignons.

\- Merci Tony, souffla-t-il à son ami.

L'ingénieur ne répondit rien, mais lui fit un petit sourire encourageant semblant signifier « Vas-y Clint, fonce et dit à Natasha tout ce que tu ressens pour elle ». Et l'archer commençait à se dire que c'était certainement une excellente idée.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** L'art de passer d'un Stony à un Clintasha en un OS ;D

**Suggestion de musique :** _Echo_ de Jason Walker.


	7. Jour n7

**Jour n°7**

**Jeudi 18 décembre 2014**

**« J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! »**

* * *

\- Tony ! appela Steve. Viens par ici, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Iron Man eut un mauvais pressentiment. Steve était plein de bonnes intentions, mais il avait des doutes sur le cadeau qu'il semblait déterminé à lui offrir.

Il se posta devant son ami, qui avait le dos tourné, occupé à attraper ce qu'il allait lui offrir. Lorsque Steve se retourna, Tony eut un mouvement de recul. Captain America était vêtu d'un pull tricoté main, de couleur bleue, avec ce qu'il semblait être son bouclier coiffé d'un bonnet de Père Noël cousu dessus.

Tony n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

\- Regarde ! fit le blond, qui n'avait pas remarqué la réaction de Tony. Je l'ai fait juste pour toi !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il brandit devant lui un autre pull, ressemblant étonnamment à celui qu'il portait, sauf que celui-là était rouge et représentait le masque d'Iron Man en son centre, bien entendu surmonté d'un autre bonnet rouge.

\- Euh... merci beaucoup Steve, fit Tony, qui ne souhaitait pas vexer son ami en critiquant ses talents de tricoteur.

L'ingénieur enfila son pull pour faire plaisir à Captain America, et ce dernier se concentra sur une nouvelle cible : Bucky Barnes.

\- Bucky ! appela à nouveau Steve. J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi !

Le concerné échangea un rapide regard désespéré avec Tony, certain qu'il hériterait du même cadeau que lui.

En effet, cela ne loupa pas. Steve présenta à Bucky un pull vert, agrémenté du visage de l'ancien Winter Soldier grossièrement tricoté. Mais au contraire de Tony, il refusa d'enfiler le pull. Le blond tenta alors de le lui enfiler à sa place.

\- Enfin Bucky ! Arrête de bouger, je ne vais jamais pouvoir t'aider à le mettre !

\- Je ne veux pas de ton stupide pull, marmonna la voix de son ami, étouffée par le vêtement sur sa tête.

Le sourire de Steve disparut. Il reprit le pull avec lui et s'éloigna de Bucky. Tony passa alors derrière lui et lui colla un coup de coude entre les côtes.

\- Aïe, fit-il en grimaçant. Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

\- C'est toi qui déraille, répondit Tony à voix basse. Tu viens de vexer Steve en refusant de porter le pull qu'il t'a offert !

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'exige que tu ailles immédiatement t'excuser et que tu mettes ce fichu vêtement, ne serait-ce qu'aujourd'hui ! vociféra Tony.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'obéirais ?

\- Parce que tu es actuellement sous mon toit.

Bucky soupira et s'exécuta. Le sourire de Steve réapparut, au grand soulagement de Tony, et Captain America continua sa distribution de cadeaux au reste de l'équipe.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** J'ai décidé de faire quelque chose de mignon aujourd'hui ;)

**Suggestion de musique :** _Teardrop_ de Massive Attack.

* * *

**Si les statistiques de ce site sont exactes, beaucoup de gens viennent lire ce recueil. J'aimerais beaucoup que ces lecteurs fantômes m'adressent une review, même anonyme, et même s'ils n'ont pas grand-chose à me dire. Juste histoire de faire acte de présence.**

**Merci beaucoup :D**


	8. Jour n8

**Jour n°8**

**Vendredi 19 décembre 2014**

**« Action ou vérité ? »**

* * *

L'approche des fêtes de fin d'année avait poussé Tony a inviter tous ses amis Avengers passer les derniers jours du mois de décembre à la Tour qui portait leur nom. Ravis de partager des moments ensemble loin des combats, ils avaient tous accepté.

C'était donc pour cela qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés, en ce vendredi soir, dans le salon, à organiser une partie d' « action ou vérité ». Bruce s'était lui-même mis de côté, pensant que le Hulk allait sortir s'il s'énervait trop ou s'il relâchait son attention. Alors il avait proposé de tirer au sort les gages proposés par ses coéquipiers. Chacun des autres Avengers avait marqué deux exemples d'actions et deux exemples de vérités sur un bout de papier, puis il les avait mélangé séparément dans deux boîtes différentes.

Le premier tour de table commença avec Natasha.

\- Action ou vérité ? questionna Bruce.

\- Vérité, répondit la rousse.

Le scientifique tira au sort un des petits bouts de papier.

\- Si tu devrais embrasser quelqu'un dans cette pièce, ce serait qui ?

La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à répondre, même si on sentait qu'elle détestait ce type de questions.

\- Clint.

L'intéressé tapa joyeusement dans ses mains, comme un enfant surexcité, et affichait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage.

Après Natasha, vint Tony.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action, fit bravement l'ingénieur.

\- Échange de t-shirt avec ton voisin de droite.

Tony fixa Thor d'un drôle de regard. Le dieu blond éclata de rire, et les deux hommes se plièrent au gage avec un certain manque d'entrain. Nulle description ici des tablettes de chocolat de l'Asgardien, nous pouvons simplement dire que Natasha les jaugea d'un regard appréciateur. Tony se retrouva bientôt avec t-shirt beaucoup trop grand, dans lequel il flottait, et Thor d'un t-shirt trop petit, et dont les coutures craquaient dangereusement aux niveau des épaules.

Thor était donc en lice pour le prochain tirage au sort.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité !

\- Avec quel type de vêtement dors-tu ?

\- Je dors nu, affirma Thor sans le moindre complexe.

\- Okay, donc on va éviter d'aller le réveiller, même s'il dort jusqu'à six heures du soir, rit Sam.

Sa blague réussit même à faire sourire Natasha.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Steve.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Quel type de sous-vêtements portes-tu maintenant ?

Les joues du Super Soldat rosirent un peu.

\- Un boxer.

Bucky passa en suivant. L'ancien assassin russe était étroitement collé à Steve, comme s'il craignait que celui-ci ne s'échappe.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Roule une pelle à ton voisin de gauche.

Bucky et Steve écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Tony. Celle-là, c'est peut-être moi qui l'ai écrite.

Tony Stark, ou comment tendre le bâton pour se faire frapper.

\- Tu me le paieras, Stark, maugréa Bucky.

Sans plus de cérémonie, celui-ci se tourna vivement vers Steve et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. D'abord surpris, le blond se tendit, puis se laissa faire. La langue de son ami se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout était fini, Bucky s'étant déjà détourné, l'air gêné.

\- Wow, murmura Clint.

Les joues de Steve s'embrasèrent. Heureusement pour lui, l'attention de ses coéquipiers se reporta vite sur Sam, le prochain sur la liste.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Tu dois t'asseoir sur les genoux de ton voisin de gauche pendant un tour.

Sam et Clint se fixèrent.

\- Pourquoi ça pouvait pas tomber sur ton voisin de droite ? se plaignit Hawkeye.

\- Parce qu'il a déjà l'air très occupé par Steve, se moqua Sam.

Bucky le fusilla du regard.

\- Ça, c'était pour la fois où tu m'as arraché une aile, railla Falcon.

Avant que l'ancien Winter Soldier ne se jette sur lui pour lui infliger la correction de sa vie, Sam se précipita sur les genoux de Clint.

\- Protège-moi, je t'en supplie, implora Falcon en riant.

Pour toute réponse, Hawkeye le serra dans ses bras d'une façon comique. D'ailleurs, c'était déjà au tour de l'archer.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité. Quel type d'action espères-tu que je fasses avec un oiseau collé contre moi ?

\- Oiseau toi-même, marmonna Sam.

\- Quel Avengers – au masculin – est le plus beau ?

Clint écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est possible de ne pas répondre ?

\- Non, lui rétorqua Bruce.

\- ... Bucky, répondit-il d'une voix si basse que personne ne l'entendit.

\- Répète un peu plus fort, s'il te plaît.

\- Bucky, réaffirma-t-il un peu plus haut.

Le concerné se tourna vers lui, visiblement surpris. Tony semblait blessé dans son amour-propre.

\- Comment ça, _Bucky _? s'énerva-t-il. Je suis Tony Stark, nom de Dieu, c'était moi la bonne réponse à donner !

\- Jaloux, Stark ? railla Bucky.

Tony lui tira la langue.

\- Encore pire qu'un enfant... soupira Bruce. On recommence, deuxième tour. Natasha : Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Si tu es une femme, montre ton soutien-gorge. Si tu es un homme, montre ton caleçon, lit calmement Bruce.

Natasha soupira mais s'exécuta. Toute l'assemblée put ainsi profiter de la vue de son soutien-gorge bleu nuit, au grand embarras de Steve.

\- Tony, c'est à toi. Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- As-tu déjà embrassé l'une des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce ? Si oui, qui ?

\- Nan, je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur d'embrasser un Avenger – et encore moins _une_ Avenger.

Natasha lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Thor : Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Fais un bisou à ton voisin de gauche n'importe où.

Tony eut un mouvement de recul, mais Natasha le retint et le poussa dans la direction de Thor. Le dieu opta pour un simple baiser sur la joue, pas fou.

\- Steve, c'est à toi : Action ou vérité ?

\- Action, choisit le blond.

\- Fais un strip-tease (tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements). Tu ne remets pas tes vêtements avant le tour suivant.

\- Ah, celle-ci aussi est de moi, commenta distraitement Tony.

Bucky donna l'impression d'avoir de soudaines envies de meurtres. Steve rougit, et Thor plaqua Tony contre son torse pour le faire taire.

\- Lâche-moi, je veux voir le spectacle, geignit l'ingénieur.

Alors que Steve se levait, Tony – maintenant libéré de l'emprise de Thor – sortait son téléphone.

\- On ne filme pas, Stark, lui interdit Bruce.

\- Mais-euuuuh ! C'est un grand moment dans l'histoire de l'Amérique ! Je veux en garder un souvenir objectif.

Bruce le fusilla du regard, alors Tony rangea son téléphone... après avoir demandé à JARVIS, dans un court message, de garder précieusement l'enregistrement fait par les caméras de surveillance.

Bucky regardait d'un regard appréciateur Steve se débarrasser de ses vêtements un à un. Ce n'était pas un strip-tease comme un professionnel pouvait en faire, mais le simple fait de voir Captain America se dénuder devant tout le monde en valait la peine. Le blond se retrouva bientôt en boxer, sa fantastique musculature finalement dévoilée au grand jour. Tony, Bucky et Natasha se délectèrent de cette vision, bien que de manière vaguement moqueuse pour la dernière. Steve se rassit précipitamment, le visage rouge.

\- Bucky : Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Tony doit inventer un gage / une question.

\- Youpi ! s'écria joyeusement le concerné. Je me demandais justement si tu avais apprécié le strip-tease de notre cher Captain ?

\- Ce n'était pas désagréable à regarder, avoua Bucky, alors que Steve lui jeta un regard teinté d'embarras.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que tu allais répondre ça, se moqua Tony. Bref, on peux continuer, je pense.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Bruce. Sam, tu es maintenant libéré de ton gage, et donc tu peux quitter les genoux de Clint.

\- Noooon, reste-là, s'exclama Hawkeye en voyant Falcon regagner sa place. Tu me tenais chaud, t'étais comme une espèce de bouillotte. Mais du genre vivante.

Sam rit, Tony regarda l'archer d'un drôle d'air, mais personne ne fit de commentaires.

\- Sam : Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité !

\- Quel est ton talent caché ?

\- Je suis très fort en karaoké.

\- Il nous reste donc Clint. Action ou vérité ?

\- Action !

\- Fais le tour des autres joueurs à cloche-pied.

Hawkeye se leva et sautilla sur sa jambe gauche tout autour des canapés avant de se rasseoir.

\- On fait une troisième manche ou on arrête ? Questionna Bruce.

\- Je pense qu'on a assez malmené les autres, répondit Tony. On arrête.

Ils furent unaniment du même avis. Steve s'empressa de se rhabiller, sous le regard amusé de ses coéquipiers.

« C'était une drôle de soirée » pensa Bruce, « mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'est bien amusés. »

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je l'admets, c'était un peu long, mais il fallait bien fêter les vacances ! (Et j'avais vraiment envie que Steve fasse un strip-tease * bave *)

**Suggestion de musique :** _Quiet_ de This Will Destroy You.

* * *

**Je remercie beaucoup les personnes qui ont pris le temps de mettre des commentaires depuis hier, j'étais excitée comme une puce à l'idée de les lire *0***

**hasegawa-chwan, c'était ton anniversaire mardi ? Joyeux anniversaire en retard ;) Quant à la fondue savoyarde... personnellement, je n'en ai jamais mangé, donc je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose dessus, je suis allée chercher la recette sur le web :/**


	9. Jour n9

**Jour n°9**

**Samedi 20 décembre 2014**

**« Grasse matinée »**

* * *

Steve avait ouvert un œil très tôt ce matin. Il ne devait même pas être huit heures. Il avait regardé par la fenêtre et vu d'énormes flocons tomber du ciel. Il avait ensuite tourné la tête vers Bucky, et constaté qu'il dormait profondément.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, la seule solution que le brun avait trouvé pour éloigner les cauchemars était de serrer une peluche en forme de raton-laveur contre lui. Steve, loin de se moquer, avait affectueusement nommé le nouvel arrivant Rocket. Et actuellement, Rocket était fermement pressé contre le torse musclé par le bras en métal de son propriétaire.

Le blond décida de rester un peu plus longtemps au lit. Il était samedi, il neigeait et il n'avait pas à sortir. Il pouvait donc s'autoriser à somnoler un peu plus longtemps.

Une heure plus tard, il s'éveilla à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, Bucky commença à bouger et finit lui aussi par ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda Steve d'un air encore ensommeillé, Rocket toujours accroché à lui.

\- Bonjour, fit calmement le blond en souriant. Bien dormi ?

\- Salut, marmonna le brun, la voix pâteuse de sommeil. Ouais, pour une fois je n'ai pas fait le moindre cauchemar. Un progrès.

\- Je suis content pour toi, sourit Steve.

Il se pencha sur les lèvres de Bucky et les captura dans un doux baiser. Ce dernier délaissa Rocket au profit de Steve. Il vint enrouler son bras métallique autour du torse du blond, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt enlacés. Ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Bucky ne proteste en gargouillant bruyamment.

\- Je vais nous préparer le petit-déjeuner, proposa Steve, toujours souriant.

Il se leva. Bucky s'étira avant de faire de même, et suivit le blond jusqu'à la cuisine.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je l'avoue, c'est honteusement court, surtout quand on compare ce texte à l'OS précédent. Mais j'avais terriblement envie de continuer à écrire du Stucky que je me suis emparée de cette petite scénette, même si je savais bien que je n'en tirerai pas un long texte. Mais je suis quand même fière de moi pour ma référence aux _Gardiens de la Galaxie_. ;D

**Suggestion de musique :** _True Love_ de P!nk (feat. Lily Allen).


	10. Jour n10

**Jour n°10**

**Dimanche 21 décembre 2014**

**« Sapin de Noël »**

* * *

Le plus difficile fut de hisser le sapin jusqu'à leur appartement situé au quatrième étage. Clint avait refusé de prendre un modèle plus petit, parce qu'il pensait « pouvoir mettre plus de décorations sur un grand format et donc avoir un sapin plus beau que ceux des autres ». Sam n'avait pas tenté d'argumenter plus que ça, il savait que son compagnon était borné.

Après un long parcours du combattant, semé d'escaliers, de couloirs étroits et de rambardes trop hautes, le sapin était finalement parvenu à destination.

\- Je déteste quand l'ascenseur tombe en panne aux mauvais moments, râla Clint.

\- Imagine, ce serait encore pire si on habitait au sixième, tenta Sam afin de le calmer, alors qu'il cherchait ses clés dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Justement, il me semble que la famille qui habite au sixième doit aller chercher leur sapin cette après-midi aussi. Les pauvres, ils vont vraiment galérer, surtout que le technicien en charge de la réparation de l'ascenseur arrivera certainement après eux.

\- Quand on les verra arriver avec leur arbre, on descendra et on leur proposera notre aide.

La porte déverrouillée, les deux hommes n'eurent plus qu'à faire passer leur sapin par l'encadrement de la porte. Il était peut-être assez haut, mais pas trop large pour ne pas passer en étant mis à l'horizontale.

Tandis que Sam mettait en place l'arbre dans le salon, Clint était allé chercher les décorations dans le placard. Ils se mirent aussitôt à la tâche, disposant d'abord les guirlandes – dont les guirlandes électriques faisaient entièrement partie, car Clint adorait le clignotement des lumières –, puis suspendant les boules, avant d'accrocher l'étoile tout en haut.

Ils reculèrent pour admirer le résultat. Satisfait, Sam sortit son téléphone et prit une photo.

\- Tu te rends compte ? fit Clint en lui collant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. C'est notre premier Noël à deux, et le premier sapin qu'on a installé ensemble, le tout dans notre premier appartement.

\- J'adore toutes ces coïncidences, affirma Sam.

Il s'approcha de l'archer et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Hawkeye se prit au jeu, mais ils durent vite se séparer : Falcon avait cru entendre une voiture se garer. Il était alors allé voir par la fenêtre.

\- Nos très chers voisins sont de retour, on dirait, fit-il en rabattant le store. Allons voir s'ils ont besoin de notre aide.

Clint eut une moue dépitée.

\- T'en fais pas, on continuera ça plus tard, dit Sam, avec un regard très suggestif.

Rassuré, Hawkeye descendit à la suite de Falcon. Mission : remonter un sapin de Noël au sixième étage. Sans ascenseur. Pour la seconde fois en moins de deux heures.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** J'inaugure aujourd'hui mon premier texte sur le Clint / Sam. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un pairing très répandu – en tout cas, je n'ai jamais rien lu sur eux deux – aussi je n'ai aucune idée du nom de couple à leur donner :p

**Suggestion de musique :** _So What_ de P!nk.


	11. Jour n11

**Jour n°11**

**Lundi 22 décembre 2014**

**« Regrets »**

* * *

Thor commençait à avoir des références sur la culture Midgardienne. Il venait d'apprendre, par exemple, que la fête de Noël était traditionnellement familiale.

Il était soudainement devenu pensif. Certes, il allait le fêter aux côtés de Jane et de Darcy, mais à ses yeux, bien qu'elles soient très proches de lui, elles ne remplaçaient pas totalement sa vraie famille.

Il devait se l'avouer : Loki lui manquait énormément. Bien qu'il ait pu commettre des atrocités, il restait avant tout son petit frère.

Thor se remémorait sa jeunesse, au palais royal d'Asgard. Il se souvenait avoir aidé Loki à faire ses premiers pas, lui avoir appris ses premiers mots. Dès qu'ils furent un peu plus grands, les deux princes étaient toujours ensemble : s'amusant dans leur chambre, se courant après à travers les gigantesques couloirs. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux trébuchait, l'autre venait toujours l'aider à se relever. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement lors de leurs bagarres contre les autres enfants du palais. C'était le temps de l'innocence et de l'insouciance.

Déjà, adolescent, Loki avait commencé à se renfermer et à s'éloigner de lui. Thor suivait la formation guerrière d'Asgard, dans le but de « devenir un illustre guerrier, comme Père ». Loki avait préféré apprendre la magie aux côtés de leur mère. Tandis que l'aîné racontait à qui voulait l'entendre ses exploits au combat, son cadet passait ses journées enfermé à la bibliothèque. Ce dernier, cependant, tentait toujours de faire bonne figure et de sourire en présence de Thor, bien qu'il semblât déjà exaspéré par l'immense égocentrisme du blond.

Adultes, les deux frères surent que ce lien particulier que l'enfance avait tissé entre eux avait disparu. Les deux bambins, l'un aux cheveux blonds, l'autre aux cheveux noirs, qui autrefois couraient partout, étaient restés quelque part derrière eux, refusant de les suivre.

Chaque fois que Thor repensait à son frère, un sentiment désagréable lui tordait les entrailles. Il se sentait coupable de la chute de Loki. En grandissant, il avait oublié de veiller sur son petit frère, de le protéger, car il était trop préoccupé par sa volonté de réussir à devenir le meilleur guerrier de tous les temps. Loki lui avait fait payer cet oubli au centuple, et maintenant, il pouvait dire qu'il se souvenait de toutes ces années où ils n'avaient quasiment plus eu aucun contact. Ça faisait mal, et de toute manière, c'était déjà trop tard.

Thor sentit que Jane vint l'enlacer, appuyant son menton contre son dos musclé. Il cessa de fixer l'horizon et se tourna vers elle. Elle lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs invités du réveillon de Noël.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Thor est un personnage que j'ai beaucoup négligé dans mes précédents OS, et Loki n'avait pas du tout été mentionné. J'ai donc écrit ce petit texte rempli de nostalgie afin de réunir ces deux frères que la vie a séparé.

**Suggestion de musique :** _Please Don't Leave Me_ de P!nk.


	12. Jour n12

**Jour n°12**

**Mardi 23 décembre 2014**

**« Réveillon (première version) »**

* * *

Tous les Avengers s'étaient réunis à la Tour en cette soirée de réveillon. Un gigantesque sapin avait été dressé dans le salon, garni de nombreuses guirlandes électriques clignotant joyeusement.

Le petit Peter, huit ans, était visiblement surexcité. Il courait partout autour de la pièce, sautillait presque de joie. Steve et Tony le surveillaient discrètement afin de pouvoir réagir si leur fils se faisait mal.

Natasha et Maria discutaient dans un coin de la pièce, Jane et Darcy étaient assises sur le canapé et étaient les premières victimes des bavardages de Peter dès que celui-ci passait près d'elles. Clint et Sam parlaient avec Bruce et le directeur Fury. Hawkeye s'était d'ailleurs statégiquement placé près des mini-fours. Goinfre.

Steve, tout en gardant un œil sur son petit garçon, riait des blagues de Bucky, tandis que Tony, Pepper, Rhodey et Thor conversaient sur un autre coin du canapé.

Les Avengers passèrent bientôt à table. Steve et Tony coururent après Peter pour le faire asseoir, mais ce fut finalement Sam qui l'attrapa alors qu'il passait juste à côté de lui. L'enfant se débattit un instant puis rendit les armes, son humeur oscillant entre le rire et la boude.

Juste après le repas, ils revinrent tous dans le salon. Peter écarquilla les yeux : des cadeaux étaient maintenant posés sous le sapin. Il tourna la tête vers Tony.

\- À toi l'honneur, petite crapule, rit celui-ci.

Le petit garçon se précipita vers les paquets sous les rires des adultes. Steve s'accroupit près de lui et l'aida à retrouver ses cadeaux dans l'énorme tas. Peter arracha joyeusement le papier cadeau, et poussa des exclamations de joie à chaque cadeau découvert.

\- Ce que t'a passé le Père Noël te convient ? lui demanda Steve avec un sourire.

\- Ouiii ! C'est génial ! Merci Papa Noël !

Tous restèrent attendris devant l'innocence de ce petit ange, puis ils s'avancèrent pour découvrir leurs propres cadeaux.

Tony s'approcha de Steve et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Joyeux Noël, mon chéri.

\- Joyeux Noël, mon amour.

Ils échangèrent un baiser sous les « beurk ! » dégoûtés du petit Peter.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Dans ce texte, ils ouvrent leurs cadeaux le soir du réveillon. Personnellement, dans ma famille, on les ouvre le lendemain matin, mais bon, c'est juste notre façon de faire. ;)

Ceci est la première version de cette soirée de réveillon, mettant en scène un Stony équipé de leur fils adoptif, un Thorane (Thor / Jane... ce nom de couple est un peu bizarre, je trouve), ainsi qu'un Clint / Sam (félicitations, je viens de me trouver un autre couple préféré ;D).

**Suggestion de musique :** _Running Up That Hill_ de Track &amp; Field.


	13. Jour n13

**Jour n°13**

**Mercredi 24 décembre 2014**

**« Réveillon (seconde version) »**

* * *

Les Avengers s'étaient réunis à la Tour en cette soirée de réveillon. Un gigantesque sapin, magnifiquement décoré, surplombait le salon. Tony avait encore vu les choses en grand. « N'est pas un Stark qui le veut », avait-il plaisanté.

Darcy, Jane, Pepper et Natasha bavardaient dans un coin. Leurs compagnons, Sam, Rhodey et Clint n'étaient pas bien loin, même s'ils semblaient absorbés dans une conversation quelconque. Thor était accroché aux basques de Tony, et les deux amants fêtaient dignement le réveillon en s'enfilant des bières.

Steve était, lui, assis avec Bucky, sur le canapé, et le tenait dans ses bras. Le brun avait la tête posée sur le torse du blond, et était mollement affalé dans le sofa, une coupe de champagne dans sa main biologique. Les deux hommes étaient les plus calmes de tout le groupe, regardant chacun vaquer à ses occupations. On aurait plus croire qu'ils boudaient la compagnie de leurs amis, mais ils avaient plutôt dans l'idée de passer un réveillon plaisant, et cela passait par se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Steve passa sa main dans les cheveux fraîchement coupés de Bucky, qui leva paresseusement ses yeux d'un bleu glacé vers lui. Ils se sourirent.

Le petit cercle d'amis passa ensuite à table. Les conversations continuèrent de bon train, et les deux amoureux s'y joignirent. Ils ne s'étaient cependant pas éloignés l'un de l'autre, et Bucky venait souvent glisser sa main humaine dans celle de Steve. Leurs yeux se croisaient souvent. Darcy les trouvait « trop mignons à toujours s'accrocher l'un à l'autre ».

Une fois le repas fini, ils repartirent tous dans le salon, et déballèrent leurs cadeaux. Bucky se colla encore plus près de Steve, et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Joyeux Noël, Stevie.

\- Joyeux Noël, Buck.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, et même lorsqu'elles finirent par se décoller, les deux hommes restèrent tendrement collés l'un à l'autre.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Et voici la seconde version de ce petit réveillon. J'avais une envie folle de caser un Stucky très fluffy, c'est mon petit cadeau. /lampadaire/

Cette fois-ci, on a une belle brochette de Stucky (Steve / Bucky, franchement ces deux-là sont absolument trop cute), d'IronThunder (Thor / Tony, je ne sais vraiment pas où je suis allée les chercher ces deux-là), de Darcy / Sam (je trouvais qu'ils pouvaient former un joli couple), de Rhodey / Pepper (Pepper a le droit d'être avec n'importe qui SAUF avec Tony, c'est la seule condition pour qu'elle apparaisse dans mes fanfictions), et de Clintasha.

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un très joyeux Noël ! :D

**Suggestion de musique :** _Breath Of Life_ de Florence &amp; The Machine.


End file.
